Quand sentiments et nature sont liés
by MiniMagiCcOlOurS
Summary: Hermione est furieuse, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ressent tant de rage et de tristesse, et s'en va sur le lac, alors qu'un violent orage menace. quelle est l'implication de Draco dans cette histoire? two-shot! happy end :
1. Chapter 1

Chalut à vous les Gazoouus :D Comment que vous allez bien ?

C'est avec plaisir que je mets un ligne un petit two-shot, écrit sur une impulsion de souvenirs… Il y a relativement beaucoup d'allusion à la planche à voile, si vous avez du mal à visualiser ce que c'est (beaucoup connaissant mieux le surf) n'hésitez pas à le taper dans google et à aller voir les images, vous comprendrez surement mieux ! :p

Disclaimer : nothing à moi, all à JKRowling !

Rating : j'avoue que j'ai grandement hésité… Je dirais K+ pour l'ensemble et éventuellement T pour la fin, mais bon… :p

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même un peu :)

**XXXXX**

Hermione était furieuse. Elle marchait d'un pas vif vers le lac, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un mini short en jean ainsi qu'un débarteur orange, on pouvait deviner qu'elle ne portait pas de soutient, mais bien un bikini. Elle fulminait de rage au plus profond d'elle-même, on pouvait même voir de petites larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, tellement elle avait mal.

Le temps était parfait pour ce qu'elle avait en tête, il était même en train de se dégrader, ce qui voulait dire encore plus de vent.

Elle ne le sait pas, mais notre chère Hermione a une certaine capacité à « contrôler » (ou plutôt ne pas contrôler justement) la météo avec son humeur… Rien de bien méchant, il faisait plutôt beau lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur, et des nuages obscursissaient le ciel quand elle était triste ou en colère…

Cependant, ce « pouvoir » n'allait pas non plus jusqu'à contrôler entièrement le temps, quand la Terre avait soif, il arrivait que d'impressionants orages s'abattent sur le château, même si elle était très heureuse, et inversément. Raison peut-être qui fait qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien.

Revenons à notre protagoniste. Arrivée à une petite cabane au pied d'un ponton, elle l'ouvrit grâce au subtil mot de passe, et commença à sortir son matériel.

A l'aide d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ bien sentit, elle commença par la planche, aussi appelée flotteur, qu'elle avait reçue pour son dernier anniversaire, planche dernier cri, légère comme on n'en fait pas.

Ensuite, et cela à la main, elle sortit un mât, une voile, et tout le matos qu'elle avait besoin pour monter sa voile. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Hermione était sur le point de gréer sa planche à voile, communément appelé _windsurf_, pour partir faire un tour sur le lac.

Nous étions le 5 septembre, il faisait 28°, chaleur étouffante pour un mois de rentrée d'ailleurs, et elle avait reçu l'autorisation exceptionnelle du directeur pour pratiquer son sport préféré sur le lac, tant que le temps le lui permettait.

Elle autait pu gréer sa voile par magie, mais rien ne vaut le plaisir et la fierté d'avoir tendu soi-même sa voile sur le mât, serré le wish-bone, amener le tout au lac, attacher sa voile à sa planche.

Tout en terminant sa tâche qui lui promettait une belle balade, elle entendit cette voix, la seule qu'elle voulait oublier pour le moment.

- Eh bien Granger, on se prépare à faire un tour sur l'eau à l'aide d'un de tes stupides engins moldus ?

Hermione respira un bon coup, termina de tendre son wish, et lui souffla plus qu'elle ne répondit :

- Dégage, Malfoy, tout en prononçant son nom avec toute la haine dont elle était capable.

Blaise, se trouvant à côté de Draco, ricana.

- Granger, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire ça par un temps pareil ? demanda Draco, une lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix

- ET DEPUIS QUAND TU T'INTERESSE A MA MISERABLE VIE, CONNARD ? vocifera la lionne, hors d'elle.

Elle amena l'ensemble de son matos au bord du lac, enleva son short ainsi que son débardeur, Draco et Blaise profitant du spectacle et se rinçant l'œil avec délectation, et mis son harnais, qui l'aiderait à tenir sa voile, vu que le vent forcissait à vue d'œil.

- Tu le sais très bien, siffla-t-il

- NON, Je ne le sais PAS, maintenant DEGAGE, FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Et elle le dépassa en le bousculant, essuyant d'une main rageuse les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Le ciel s'obscursissait à vue d'œil.

Elle se rappelait comment elle avait connu Draco, non pas en le recontrant à Poudlard, en 1re année, ni en 2e quand il la traita pour la première fois de Sang-de-Bourbe, ni encore à la baffe qu'elle lui avait mise en 3e, mais elle repensa à l'été suivant cette année-là…

_***Flash Back***_

Hermione avait le plaisir et la chance de partir pendant les grandes vacances pendant un mois et demi dans le sud-ouest de la France, dans un petit village au sud de Bordeaux, à 1h de route de là, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Un grand lac lui offrait les plaisirs de la planche à voile depuis longtemps, son père lui ayant appris ce sport ô combien complet, vu la silhouette de la jeune fille. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'à eux trois, ils partaient se ressourcer là-bas, faisant maintes balades et autres sports. Hermione avait bien ri quand Ginny lui avait demandé si elle suivait un stage intensif de sport, celle-lui lui ayant raconté qu'elle se baladait plus d'une heure à vélo tous les matins, allait courir tous les dimanches et faisait deux à quatre heures de planche à voile par jour.

Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement donc, quand un beau jour de mi-juillet, elle découvrit le blond tant haï, occupé lui aussi à monter sa voile. Et le plus étonnant, c'est que ses parents étaient avec lui, qu'eux aussi montaient leur matériel, riant de bon cœur, et faisant tout cela _à la moldu_.

Elle décida de l'ignorer, et commença le déballage de tout son attirail.

Cest alors qu'elle l'entendit.

- Granger ? sa voix montrait plus d'étonnement que de moquerie ou insulte.

Hermione soupira.

- Malfoy. Elle inclina la tête en signe de bonjour poli, après tout, ils étaient au milieu de moldus, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de commencer une dispute.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec un air tellement ahuri sur le visage qu'elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Eh bien, je suis en vacances mon cher, comme toi on dirait.

- Mais mais mais…. Il ouvrait la bouche et la refermait, comme un poisson manquant d'air, pardon, d'eau.

- Ferme ta bouche, Malfoy, tu vas finir par gober une mouche !

Il lui répondit par une moue boudeuse adorable. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Hermione chérie ?

- Oui maman ?

- Tu viens m'aider ? Je vais mettre mon vieux paquebot à l'eau, plaisanta la mère d'Hermione, en parlant de sa planche, qui n'était plus toute jeune, il faut bien le dire.

- J'arrive !

Et c'est ainsi que Draco put assister au spectacle étonnant du « portage » _(néologisme toujours :p)_ d'une planche au-dessus de leur tête d'Hermione et de sa mère, jusqu'à l'eau.

- Draco, mon fils ?

- Oui, père ?

- Qui est cette jeune fille ?

Draco laissa échapper un soupir las.

- Hermione Granger, père.

- Ah, bien bien, nous devrions aller saluer ses parents, après tout, nous sommes en monde moldu, nous nous devons de nous comporter comme tel.

Que je vous explique brièvement. Les Malfoy, tout en étant sorciers jusqu'au bout du bout des ongles, cheveux, doigts de pieds et tout le reste, avait néanmoins un point faible, les sports nautiques moldus. Jamais aucun sport sorcier ne leur avait procuré tant de sensation, c'est pourquoi, comme les Granger, ils venaient passer leurs vacances dans cet endroit paradisiaque depuis le plus jeune âge de Draco.

Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés alors ? Raison simple, et quelque part assez ridicule : ils n'allaient pas à la même plage. Le lac était en effet assez grand, et plusieurs plages étaient séparées par des roseaux, qu'Hermione aimait appeler « parking de planches à voile » en rigolant.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'ils apprirent à se connaître autant que faire se puisse, et vécurent des moments merveilleux tous ensemble.

Avant de se quitter, Draco avait tenu à parler à Hermione :

- Ecoute, à l'école, je ne suis pas comme ça, je suis un salopard de première, un emmerdeur, un gosse de riche, méchant et acerbe, mais c'est à cause de notre réputation, tu comprends, à cause du fait que mon père a été Mangemort, quoique déjà espion pour Dumbledore à l'époque, il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser aller le statut qu'il a acquis auprès des sangs-purs, tant que Tu-Sais-Qui ne sera pas définitivement anéanti.

Il fit une pause.

Il continua, hésitant.

- C'est pourquoi, à Poudlard, je vais devoir continuer à insulter Potter, Weasley, les Griffondors, les enfants de moldus, et donc… toi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle presqu'inaudible, baissant la tête devant ces grand yeux chocolat si fiers.

- Je comprends. Sache que je n'accepte pas ce comportement Draco, mais je le comprends. Je ne te promets pas de t'attendre tout ce temps, mais merci de me l'avoir dit. Promets-moi seulement que lorsqu'on se retrouvera ici, l'année prochaine, nos anémosités de Poudlard s'effaceront, comme cette année.

- C'est promis, Hermione, et il la serra fort dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione fit la connaissance de la véritable famille Malfoy.

Sa quatrième année passa, elle avait du mal quand Draco l'insultait, et répondait comme elle pouvait, la seule chose qui la rassurait un peu c'était cette minuscule lueur qu'il avait au fond du regard, lueur d'excuse, désolée, et triste, que manifestement elle seule pouvait apercevoir. Ils durent s'ignorer pendant le bal des Trois Sorciers, ce qui fut une réelle torture. En effet, Hermione avait tellement de mal à le voir avec une autre, qu'elle déchargea toute sa colère sur le pauvre Ron qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

Ils se retrouvèrent avec bonheur l'été suivant, même s'ils devaient faire beacoup plus attention étant donné le retour de Voldy.

Un premier rapprochement se fit lorsque, durant une soirée sur la place de la mairie du village, ils dansèrent un slow serré l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque l'heure de se quitter sonna, ils ne purent se quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce que papa Granger insiste.

Ils se retrouvèrent à Poudlard, Hermione étant désormais certaine de ressentir quelque chose pour ce blond si adorable. Et ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec lui comme ils le faisaient pendant les vacances.

Attention, elle ne voulait pas dire non plus que Draco était un ange, loin de là, il avait toujours sa fierté Malfoyienne, son arrogance envers certaines personnes, et une classe d'aristo inégalable, mais à côté de ça, il pouvait se montrer tellement adorable…

Après une dure année, cet été-là, ils ne se virent que quelques jours, juste le temps pour Draco de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, qu'il en était fou amoureux, de lui dire qu'il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre, et pour Hermione, de lui répondre, les larmes aux yeux, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'elle en voulait au monde entier de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer au grand jour. La dernière nuit, ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre passionément.

C'est leur sixième année qui fut à la fois la plus dure, la plus sombre, la plus noire, mais finalement la plus heureuse. Harry tua Voldemort dans le parc de Poudlard, enfin ils étaient libérés.

L'été qui suivit, Draco et Hermione s'aimèrent passionnément, rattrapant le temps perdu.

_***Fin du Flash Back***_

°Et maintenant, ce connard, qui m'avait promis, il me l'avait promis bordel ! qu'on serait ensemble tout le temps, quoiqu'il arrive, et bien non, ce connard continue de m'insulter, et en plus, EN PLUS, il a roulé un patin sous mes yeux à cette pétasse de Serdaigle°

Telles étaient les pensées pas vraiment réjouissante d'Hermione. Au fond d'elle-même d'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait aussi violemment, après tout, il n'était qu'un garçon.

Mais un garçon qu'elle aimait profondément depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans. Ça fait long, quatre ans à attendre quelqu'un. Et ça fait encore plus mal, lorsque vous croyez que vous pouvez enfin l'aimer dignement, et qu'il vous rejete comme la pire des choses.

C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé d'aller faire un peu de sport, ça la calmait toujours, et les pauvres élèves du château n'avaient pas à subir sa rage.

Toujours autant en colère, et tandis qu'elle se mettait dans l'eau pour démarrer, une chanson vint chasser ses sombres pensées.

_J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille  
Ton visage se dessine dans les moindre détails  
Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille  
Je m'accroche a tes mots dans le moindre détail_

Elle démarra, s'accrocha grâce à son harnais au wish bone, banda ses biceps, et fut partie pour une longue balade, cheveux au vent, cette chanson en tête, qui reflétait exactement ce qu'elle pensait, alors qu'elle ruminait sa colère et sa douleur.

_Butterfly, b__Btterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly_

_Ouh Ouh Ouh_

_Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly_

Draco n'aimait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa belle, mais là, sur le moment même, il voyait surtout le ciel noircir à vue d'œil, et il n'aimait, mais alors pas du tout ça. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait de plus en plus mal, à l'intérieur.

- Blaise, va chercher Dumbledore, ce temps n'est pas normal, et j'ai peur qu'elle soit en danger, on sentait clairement l'inquiétude percer sa voix.

- J'y vais, t'en fais pas va, elle est solide.

Et il partit vers le château. Pendant ce temps, Draco monta en quatrième vitesse, s'aidant à tout va de la magie, une planche à voile pour lui, pour essayer d'aller raisonner Hermione.

Elle prenait son pied sur le lac, les vagues s'intensifiant, elle sautait, tournait, faisait des figures qu'elle n'avait jamais réussies avant, et elle riait, d'un rire presque démoniaque, toute sa douleur, son incompréhension, étaient en train de sortir.

_J'ai des butterfly, des emotions en pagaille  
Mon ventre se tort avant de te dire bye bye  
Un peu sonnée par ce foutu détail  
Ta voix résonne au fond de mes entrailles_

°Tiens, lui dire bye bye… pas si mauvaise idée que ça.. Après tout, il s'est bien foutu d'moi, qui se préoccuperait de la disparition de Miss Granger ?°

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Ouh Ouh Ouh_

_Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly_

Et comme la chanson, elle se sentait libre comme un papillon…

Cepenant, elle n'était manifestement pas calmée, puisque le tonnerre commençait à s'abbatre ça et là dans la forêt interdite. Inconsciente du danger, elle continuait de surfer sur les vagues, oubliant qu'à la surface d'un lac lisse (plus ou moins diront-nous) le mât d'une planche à voile, même couchée par la violence du vent, faisait une proie facile pour la foudre.

Draco était presque arrivé à sa hauteur, il avait de plus en plus peur, même s'il savait qu'ils se débrouillaient tous les deux vachement bien, ils n'étaient pas des pros non plus, et la tempête qui s'annonçait ne présageait rien de bon.

Pendant ce temps-là, Dumbledore accourait dans le château, suivi de Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Lavande (rapide présentation : Blaise-Luna, Harry-Ginny, Ron-Lavande, sont les couples far de Poudlard et les meilleurs amis d'Hermione, excepté Blaise, jusqu'ici cru comme étant le meilleur ami du prince des serpentard ainsi qu'un beau salop, personne ne se doutant de sa relation avec Luna.).

- Il faut que je vous explique en chemin jeunes gens, Hermione a un pouvoir assez particulier, lié à la nature. Ses émotions sont étroitement en relation avec le temps qui nous entoure, ce qui fait la météo, même si ce qu'elle ressent quotidiennement ne l'influense que très peu, je peux vous assurer que ce qui se passe maintenant n'est pas naturel.  
On sent la magie crépiter jusqu'ici, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais la connaissant, elle a du profiter de l'autorisation que je lui ai faite, et être sur le lac.

Harry savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Une planche à voile sur un lac par temps d'orage est le meilleur moyen de mourir. Ce qui serait ridicule au vu de sa survie face au Mage Noir.

Retournons sur le lac.

- HERMIONE ! beugla Draco

Elle l'avait entendu, enfin, un faible hurlement au vu du bruit que faisait le vent, mais elle reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille.

Elle rit. °Ainsi, il est venu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espère hein ?°

**XXXXX **

Ah, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus, et je vous retrouve à la page suivante pour le deuxième ! :p (c'est d'une logique allucinante c'que j'raconte, décidément… XD)

Bzooouuxxx !! MMC.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suiiite :p avouez qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tardé hein ^^ Je trouvais simplement que c'était trop long pour en faire un OS donc walou :)

Et je vous demande déjà pardon pour les éventuelles fautes d'orhographe ou de frappe du chapitre précédent et de celui-ci, j'ai beau avoir relu, ayant écrit cette mini-fic assez tard, hum voilà… *baisse humblement la tête*

Bonne lecture !!!

**XXXXX**

_- HERMIONE ! beugla Draco_

_Elle l'avait entendu, enfin, un faible hurlement au vu du bruit que faisait le vent, mais elle reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille._

_Elle rit. °Ainsi, il est venu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espère hein ?°_

Elle entendit ensuite une voix dans sa tête, étrangement elle reconnut son directeur.

~Miss Granger ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

~Miss Granger, répondez-moi, je sais très bien que vous m'entendez ! tona le directeur.

~Oui, professeur ?

~Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais il faut que vous vous calmiez immédiatement. Vos émotions sont liées au temps, et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais vous devez être très en colère, et triste. Parce que ce qui nous entoure n'est certainement pas naturel.

~Comment ça, mes émotions sont liées au temps ? Vous voulez dire que ce temps parfait pour faire un peu de sport est grâce à moi ? Bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me calmer alors.

Manifestement, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. Sa colère l'avait tellement submergée qu'elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire, elle se laissait juste guider par cette puissance de la nature qu'était le vent, voulant oublier, pour toujours.

Blaise expliqua rapidement la situation au directeur, étant le meilleur ami de Draco, il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. _(je ne veux pas pour autant insulter l'intelligence de Blaise, ne nous méprenons pas ^^)_

~Je peux également vous dire, maintenant que je viens de comprendre le problème, que vous ne devez pas vous en faire, si vous vous demandez pourquoi ça vous fait si mal. Vous êtes amoureuse, mais pas simplement. Par votre conpréhension et votre protection, vous avez forgé un lien avec Draco qui vous rend inséparables.

Il fit une pause. Et continua :

~Vous avez donc pris une grande partie de la douleur et de la souffrance qu'à vécu M. Malfoy, et tous ces sentiments ne peuvent être contenus dans une seule personne, si puissante soit-elle. Par conséquent, ils sont en train de sortir, et c'est par la nature que ça se fait. Mais s'il vous plaît, essayez de les contrôler, vous êtes forte, revenez vers la rive, pour votre sécurité, et celle de qui est à vos trousses.

~Non… Je suis trop bien ici… Pourquoi devrais-je rentrer ?

Inconsiemment cependant, elle faisait demi-tour, Draco l'avait perdu de vue, il la revit, voulu lui faire de grands signes, se planta comme un grand débutant, elle ne s'aperçu de rien, elle était en transe.

Elle arriva finalement sur la rive, Draco la suivant de près. Elle se retourna vers lui, ayant oublié la moitié de ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué.

De longs sillons de larmes apparaissaient sur ses joues, elle avait la chair de poule sans pour autant trembler, et lui demanda, dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Pourquoi ?

La pluie battait moins fort, les éclairs se faisaient plus rare, le grondement de tonnerre plus lointain.

- Mais, pourquoi quoi, Mione ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir promis le bonheur, tu avais dit que lorsqu'Il serait tué on vivrait notre amour au grand jour, alors, elle hoqueta, son ton monta, pourquoi tu m'as ENCORE INSULTEE CE MATIN, POURQUOI AS-TU EMBRASSE CETTE SALOPE DE SERDAIGLE, POURQUOI M'AS-TU LAISSEE SEULE TOUT CE TEMPS, ALORS QUE TU AVAIS PROMIS, **TU AVAIS PROMIS** !!!!!!

Un surprenant grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre juste au-dessus de leur tête, Harry, Ron, Blaise, leurs petites amies respectives ne comprenaient rien à la situation, ils essayaient de la calmer comme ils pouvaient, mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle tomba à genoux, hurla son désespoire à la Terre entière, pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré, une bourrasque de vent les secoua incroyablement, un dernier coup de tonnerre retentit, et elle s'évanouit.

Draco se précipita à côté d'elle, tandis que Dumbledore lui ordonna de l'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh la soigna, en fait il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, une potion de sommeil sans rêve, une autre de regain d'énergie et elle serait sur pied. Comme le directeur l'avait expliqué à Hermione, elle avait emmagaziné deux fois trop de sentiments pour une seule personne, et ne pouvant plus les contenir, cette bombe à retardement explosa, avec pour déclencheur ce fameux baiser de la Serdaigle.

Lavande et Luna étaient reparties dans leur dortoir, les autres étaient restés en face de l'infirmerie.

- Malfoy. La voix d'Harry était quelque peu menaçante. Il savait que celui-ci avait fait partie de l'Ordre, que ses parents avaient été espions pour Dumbledore, cependant, il ne lui pardonnait pas encore ses années d'insultes.

- Potter ? répondit Draco, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione est dans cet état, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- T'as entendu le directeur, elle a fait ça toute seule comme une grande, parce qu'elle M'AIME BORDEL ET MOI J'AI RIEN VU VENIR ! et il frappa d'un geste rageur sur le mur, ce qui lui fit une belle entaille sanguinolente sur son poing droit. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, cette étrange chaleur au fond de moi, chaque fois que j'allais mal, en une heure de temps ça passait, et je me sentais à nouveau bien… Je comprends mieux maintenant… Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

J'aurais jamais du laisser faire cette Serdaigle, stupides hormones !

- Okay, je veux bien te croire… Mais crois-moi, t'as intérêt à la rendre heureuse après son réveil, et à avoir une bonne explication à lui fournir, parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'elle te pardonnera le mal que tu lui as fait.

- Je sais…

**XXXXX**

Le lendemain, il faisait beaucoup plus frais, mais le soleil brillait de mille feux, faisant briller les goutelettes restées de la veille.

Hermione se réveilla.

- Mh ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Et tout lui revint en mémoire… Sa colère, sa tristesse, ses sentiments, et surtout, l'explication de Dumbledore. Alors comme ça, elle avait pris les sentiments de Draco, et ce sans lui demander son avis ? Il devait être furieux… et elle ria à cette pensée quelque peu étrange.

- Ah, je vois que Miss Granger est réveillée. Déclara le directeur, entouré de Pomfresh, Draco, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop… J'ai l'impression d'être libérée d'un poids immense…

- Et c'est tout à fait normal.

- Mione, je savais que t'étais forte, mais s'il te plaît, te mets plus en colère comme ça hein, dit Ron, un air de petit garçon sur le visage.

Hermione rit.

- Allez, viens par ici, et elle ouvrit grand ses bras pour y accueillir son meilleur ami.

Après quelques secondes d'étreinte :

- Oui, bon, ça va Weasley, tu dois pas l'étouffer non plus hein, grommela Draco, ce qui fit rire tout le monde étant donné la jalousie qui perçait dans sa voix

- Mon cher _Malfoy, _il me semble que tu n'as pas le droit de dire grand-chose, lui dit Hermione, le fusillant gentiment du regard.

- Moui, bon… et il baissa la tête, penaud, ce qui redoubla les rires des autres.

Elle enlaça Harry et Ginny, et le directeur déclara finalement

- Jeunes gens, j'ai a parlé à M. Malfoy et Miss Granger, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir nous laisser/

Et c'est à contre-cœur que les Weasley et Harry quittèrent l'infirmerie.

- Bien. Je voudrais que vous preniez réellement conscience de la situation. Avant d'aller plus loin, je dois vous posez une question indiscrète. Avez-vous consomé le fruit de vos amoures l'été dernier ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, baissèrent la tête, rougirent en cœur, et finalement, Hermione, fière lionne qu'elle était, répondit fièrement en regardant son directeur dans les yeux :

- Oui.

- Parfait. Enfin je veux dire, ça confirme ma théorie. Vous êtes manifestement très amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ne supportez pas être séparés. Lors de cette « première fois » si j'puis dire, Miss Granger, inconsciemment, a scellé son âme en quelque sorte à la votre, ne supportant pas de vous voir souffrir, et connaissant le calvaire que vous devriez endurer pendant encore une année, c'est comme ça qu'elle décida de vous décharger de la plupart de vos émotions négatives.

- Je te savais complètement tarée Grangie, mais pas à ce point-là ! rigola Draco, bien que, au fond de lui, il n'en menait pas large.

- Eh, j'te signale que c'est mon inconscient, j'aurais jamais accepté une telle chose moi ! répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Dumbledore interrompt cet échange qui le fit néamoins sourire, et continua :

- Vous avez donc, en plus de vos propres émotions, pris sur vous toutes celles de Draco, et ce pendant un an. Au vu de tout ce qui s'est passé, ce n'étaient pas les meilleures émotions que le monde ai connu, et de plus, vous aviez les vôtres, et puis vous avez du soutenir Harry dan son combat. Je pense que tout ceci explique l'évènement déclencheur d'hier qui n'a, heureusement, fait aucun blessé.

Et il ajouta :

- Quant à l'élément déclencheur, je laisse le soin à M. Malfoy de s'expliquer. Je terminerai en vous disant de faire attention, Hermione. Essaye d'apprendre à contrôler ce don, et de ne pas prendre au passage tout ce que Draco ressent, après tout il peut bien souffrir un peu aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Cependant, ce lien fonctionne à double sens, ce pourquoi, Draco, tu as eu si mal de voir Hermione dans cet état.

Ils étaient tous deux en train de digérer la nouvelle.

- Mais professeur, si ce lien comme vous dites, fonctionne à double sens, pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle tout pris pour elle, et moi, n'ai-je rien gardé ?

- Parce que, émotionnellement parlant, il va falloir vous y faire, elle est plus forte que vous. Autre chose, je reviens deux minutes sur votre aptitude à contrôler le temps, et ce lien que vous avez pu créer, et promis, je vous laisse après.

Il se lança.

- C'est de la magie très ancienne. Sachez que les enfants sorciers de parents moldus, ne sont pas sorciers par hasard, ni par la volonté de Merlin. Il se trouve qu'ils ont dans leurs ancêtres, des personnes très puissantes, des sorciers de la nuit des temps, tellement puissants qu'ils se sont rendu compte que ce serait trop dangereux de perpétrer leurs pouvoirs, voilà pourquoi les moldus existent aujourd'hui. Cependant, il arrive que cette magie, encore présente dans leur sang, se révèle au grand jour, que ce soit lié à la nature et aux émotions, comme Miss Granger, ou d'autres pouvoirs quelque peu hors du commun. Après tout, Ton Jedusor était lui-même fils d'un père moldu.

Hermione digérait la nouvelle. Draco, lui, la digérait à sa façon. Croire pendant des années que les Sang-Pur étaient les être les plus puissants, puis se rendre compte qu'en réalité le sang n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, pour finalement apprendre que les sorciers enfants de moldus sont quelque part plus puissant que lui, ça avait de quoi secouer n'importe qui, même si l'on s'appelait Draco Malfoy.

- Je vous demanderais cependant de garder ça pour vous. Penser que tous les sorciers sont égaux est, je pense, la meilleure des solutions, après tout, c'est bien pour cela que nous avons gagné cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il.

- Bien sûr professeur, vous pouvez compter sur nous, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Comptez pas sur moi pour déclarer qu'un enfant de moldu est plus puissant que moi ! ajouta Draco boudeur, mais on voyait une lueur d'amusement danser dans son regard.

- Allez, cette fois-ci je vous laisse vraiment, prompt rétablissement Miss Granger ! Mr. Malfoy, occupez-vous bien d'elle !

Et le directeur les laissa seuls.

- Hermione… commença Draco. Si je t'ai insulté ce matin, c'est parce que Pansy était à côté de moi, et que ses parents ne sont pas encore attrapés. Et je, je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux.

- Et la Serdaigle ?

- Oh, ça… Euh… elle m'a sauté dessus à vrai dire… et mes hormones, enfin, tu comprends…. ? Tu comprends, hein ? demanda-t-il avec plus d'insistance

- Je comprends ? Tu veux que je comprenne ce geste ? Mais Mr. Maloy, si vous continuez comme ça, c'est le canapé que vous aurez !

- Non, pitié, pas le canapéééé, gémit Draco, rentrant dans son jeu.

Il s'approcha d'elle, monta sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur sa belle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Le canapé, tu en es bien certaine ? Pas de problème, tu devras de passer de moi alors… Et de ça, continua-t-il tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Il l'embrassa dans le coup, donnant de temps à autre de légers coups de reins contre le bassin de la lionne. L'effet ne tarda pas, elle gémit sous les douces tortures de son compagnon.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Tu auras droit au lit. Mais pitié, arrête ça tout de suite, ou continue, ou je ne sais pas, mais, aaaaah humpf

Il fit taire ses gémissements par un long et doux baiser, qui se fit rapidement langoureux et impatients.

Grâce à deux-trois sorts bien placés, ils purent s'aimer à l'infirmerie, sans risquer d'être déranger.

**XXXXXX**

Quelques années plus tard, Hermione Granger devint Mrs Hermione Malfoy Granger, un beau ballon se dessinant au niveau de son ventre, elle attendait des jumeaux, tout en se disant… °Eh bien ça promet… °

Harry et Ginny avaient déjà 2 beaux enfants, Blaise et Luna vivaient paisiblement, et Ron et Lavande, et bien, ils attendaient leur quatrième enfant, après tout, il fallait perpétrer la tradition Weasley !

Harry, ayant appris la nouvelle des jumeaux de sa sœur de cœur, avait dit en douce à Blaise :

- ça promet, t'imagines s'ils ont le caractère arrogant de leur père, et la fougue de leur mère ?

- On va bien rigoler ! répondit Blaise, un sourire éclatant.

Et le 5 septembre de cette année-là naquirent Selena et Helios, une petite fille aussi blonde que son père, des yeux immenses déjà bleus-acier, et un petit garçon aux mêmes yeux chocolat que sa maman, des cheveux bruns. La lune et le soleil… Ces deux-là promettaient de grandes choses, ils n'en doutaient pas !

**XXXXX**

Voilàààààààà :D j'espère que cette mini-fic vous a plue :) laissez-moi une ch'tite review pour dire quoi :p siouplééééé ^^

J'vous fais plein de bizoouxxx enneigés (pcq oui, pour le jour de la rentrée, ya plus de 5cm de neige à Bruxelles, vous vous rendez-compte ? XD)

Au fait… BONNE ANNEE 2009 :D plein de petits bonheurs quotidiens, de santé et d'amour, et surtout, ne perdez pas votre âme d'enfant, ni vos yeux plein s'étoiles plus scintillantes les unes que les autres !!!

MMC :)


End file.
